The Heir of Air
by Roza
Summary: In a series of not so complicated events Meghan ends up at the temple. Little does she or the gang know that she is connected to the temple in some way. Perhaps more than one.But before all that there is a mystery to be solved about a famous fallen hero
1. Chapter 1

**hello pplz i'm Roza!!!! this isn't really my fan fic, its my bsf's. the well known anon. reveiwer dragon of magic. if you havent heard of her it's cuz your ff is RaiKim. So give her the credit!!! w00t!! Take it away d.o.m.**

**DOM: ok thanx. again it's my 1st ff so it's kind of transparent. (if you dont know what that means you soon will) all i ask is that you keep reading till the end...PLEZ!!! **

**the story begins...**

* * *

She stood there with the boy in a headlock. 

"**I told you to** **NEVER**** play me like that. ****Ever!"**

" Uhhg! Okay I told you I give!

Meghan let go of the boy and watched him drop.

" But I swear Meghan! I saw him in Toberaio when the volcano erupted!"

"There isn't a volcano in Toberaio."

"There is now. A comet hit the mountain there."

" Oh yeah, when?"

"I don't know, about two years ago."

" Oh just get out of here!"

The boy scurried away like a mouse about to be eaten.

Meghan walked away angrily. She was sick of people making fun of her just because even after her boy friend had to leave for China to train for something, she didn't break up with him. She really did trust him. He would never cheat on her. Even her friends told her that he would find someone else and forget all about her. That would be when she snapped and left for the farthest place where she could be alone. Preferably east.

" Didn't you see him he was flying in the sky on a magical dragon, Hey I saw your hopeless love staring at the city the other day just beyond the harbor with a purple ghost, ha ha, I swear I saw your hero saving the city from a volcano with a sword." She mimicked.

She fingered her ring he had given her. They may have been young, and still are, but he had insisted on giving it to her. It was a promise ring. Meghan sat down in one of the empty alleys and pulled out her PDA. Using the stylist she went to her e-mail hoping he might have sent her something to tell her if he was even alive. When he first left he sent her things almost hourly, but now…

"Nothing?"

Meghan quickly jumped up. That wasn't her voice. It was someone else. Someone she couldn't see. She brushed her long chocolate hair out of her face, put her PDA away and did what came so naturally to a girl living in Brazil. She assumed a fighting stance.

" Pity I would think he would remember someone like you. What a nice stance."

Meghan looked around some more but still couldn't see anyone. She focused trying to use her senses to find the invisible person. Then she found something.

"A talking bean?" She thought out loud.

"Your pretty skilled for someone who isn't very…trained. Moby Morpher!

The tiny person enlarged into a giant ugly red bean-like… thing. Meghan looked up wide-eyed. "What the heck are you?"

" Bean's the name. Hannibal Roy Bean. Now let's go. Moby Morpher!

"Wha…! AH! "

Hannibal used the black shield he was holding to change Meghan into a white mouse. After a wicked smile he whistled for Yingying. A black bird with a gray head and red wing tips swooped down on the clueless mouse.

" Now Yingying don't eat her. Mwahahaha!" With that he shrank down to his normal size and hopped onto the bird that flew off unnoticed. Due to the impossible speed that the bird was flying, Meghan passed out.

* * *

" Okay Dojo what's the Wu?" Asked Raimundo as the four of them flew directly _through_ clouds and even a couple of birds. Whatever it was Dojo wanted to get there fast. 

"A very important shen gong wu!"

"Yeah I kinda figured that out."

Kimiko opened up the scroll as Omi peered at it next to her. Omi was the one to speak. "The Elemental Pendent."

"A clear circular pendent that can harness elemental powers when they are used." Said Kimiko

"Not only that," Said Dojo, " but the first person to touch it will be the only one who can control its true power."

"Well we better get there faster then a rabbit gettin' chased by a head of cattle!"

"You teared the words out from inside my mouth." Omi tried to say sarcastically.

"Omi," said Raimundo as he slapped his forehead. "Don't try to use sarcasm until you can use slang. By the way it's 'you ripped the words out of my mouth.' "

" Sounds painful."

" Not as painful as you put it." Raimundo sighed and laid down. "So where is the Wu?"

"Actually Raimundo," started Dojo, "its pretty funny. You see Dashi and I hid it in a mountain, but now thanks to a certain evil boy idiot it's now an active volcano. Can you say Mt. Toberaio?"

"No way!"

"What?" asked Kimiko

Raimundo sat up. " It's in my home town!"

* * *

Yingying Flew over the over the village, that the young Wind Wudia Warrior had once saved, and flew to the Haylin witch who was waiting for the three of them at the top of the volcano. When the bird landed Wuya simply asked. "Do you have her? " The gray bird dropped the mouse in her hands. " You killed her!" 

" No," replied Hannibal, "She's a first time flier is all. She'll awake by the time the Wudai Warriors get here. " He hopped onto Wuya's shoulder as the Yingying bird scanned the skies.

This plan would surely work

* * *

**dragon of magic: R&R plez!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dradon of magic: YAY! 2 reveiws in one day! I am thankful for you two. I'm so giddy that i'm thankful for everything in the world good and bad for they help us grow. **

**ok anyway this is a shorter chap. and i would like to have at least five more reveiws before i put the next one up. so tell all your friends! PLEZ!!**

* * *

" Wow! A lot has changed in two years." Laughed Rai as they flew over Toberaio. 

"Will we finally get to meet your folks?" asked Clay

"Not likely. My parents are always traveling. But we might meet someone. I have so many relatives it's hard to keep track of sometimes."

" That's nice guys, but can we just focus on getting the wu right now!?" Yelled Dojo as the volcano came into view.

"No problemo. This is my element." With that Raimundo jumped off Dojo using his wind power to keep him steady and made a perfect landing in front of…

" Hannibal. And Wuya?!"

The other three monks and Dojo landed behind him.

"Back on!" yelled Omi. "You're not going to get this shen gong wu!"

" **WUDAI ORIAN… "**

When the warriors start to attack Wuya took Meghan and held her over the volcano.

"You're not in any position to confirm that." Smiled Hannibal.

"What is that?" asked Kimiko.

Clay responded "It's a mouse."

"A mouse?!" Shouted Raimundo and Omi. Kimiko ran behind Clay.

"Moby Morpher!" Meghan changed back to her human self only half unconscious. The four monks look at her. "I can see you need a moment to think about it. You have five minuets." Chuckled the bean. The monks immediately huddle together.

" This is lower then my uncle Bubert's multiple chins!" Clay mumbled

"I must admit evil has never sank so deep." Said Omi

" Low." Corrected Rai "and before that, ' back off ' not 'back on.'

"Well," started Kimiko. "They obviously want the Elemental Pendent and they'll take any of our wu if they can."

Dojo stepped in. "Isn't the answer obvious? We can't let evil touch the Elemental Pendent. Especially not Hannibal or Wuya."

"Yeah but Dojo," Clay said. "For all we know that girl could be Rai's cousin."

"Yeah it could." Raimundo said while he turned back to try to get a better look at her. Wuya, still holding her over the lava, puts three fingers up with the other hand signaling that they only have three minuets left to decide what to do.

Meanwhile, Omi was saying, "It doesn't matter! A Xiaolin monk is supposed to protect the innocent!"

All of a sudden Raimundo turned back and said, " I've got an idea!"

* * *

"All right, you know what your supposed to do?" Asked Rai. Everyone nodded. " Okay, let's go! 

"Have you made your decision?" taunted Hannibal Bean. "Surrender the pendent and the rest of the shen gong wu with you or she falls."

"Yeah we made our decision." Raimundo taunted back just as Meghan regained full conciseness.

"Raimundo?" she whispered.

"Now!" shouted Rai.

"**Wudai Fire Shield!**" shouted Kimiko.

As it name suggests a shield of fire surrounded Meghan. Which made Wuya let go of her to attack Kimiko while Hannibal jumped onto the Yingying bird. Clay defended Kimiko while Raimundo chased after Hannibal on the wind.

"Black Beetle!" Omi shouted as he ran toward the volcano. The armor wrapped around his body and he jumped into the boiling magma looking for the shen gong wu.

* * *

After a while, Kimiko was starting to weaken and the shield was starting to fall against the rock inside of the volcano. 

" Hang in there Kimiko!" called Raimundo " Hey! Get back here you coward!"

"I'm…I'm trying!" she groaned. Just then Wuya had thrown Clay into Kimiko and now was trying to get Omi out of the magma before he had the chance of touching the pendent. But Omi had not found it yet. The collision with Clay disrupted Kimiko's focus and she lost the shield.

* * *

**dom: huray for cliffys! remember the more reveiws the quicker i put your mind at rest...or something like that...whatever**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!! And have a happy Thanksgiving!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dragon of magic: Yes! 5 reveiws!! Now was that so hard? ok here's the next ch.**

**Hey! you know what i just relized? i do not own Xiaolin Showdown! sniffle However!!!!!! i do own Meghan. The shen gong wu i create are also mine. but i guess i dont own the concept of shen gong wu. and this will be the only time i say it because i'll just keep forgeting (again)**

**On With The Story...**

* * *

All Meghan could see was fire that surprisingly was not hurting her. She had to relay on what she could hear. When she heard the words "Hang in there Kimiko!" from Raimundo, she knew she had to brace herself.

Then the shield started to lean to the side against the rock. Desperately she tried to feel for the edge of the volcano's mouth to hold onto but missed it. Then one side of the volcano broke through the fire so that there was only a semi circle left to protect her. She grabbed onto the side and held herself up. She heard Kimiko shout and then the shield disappeared reviling a giant pool of magma about three feet below her. Meghan started to climb up the volcano.

She was nearly there when she grabbed an unsteady stone that caused her to slip and fall. The surprise made Meghan yelp as she clutched the stone.

" **WUDAI CRATER EARTH!**" Meghan heard someone shout.

Just then a sheet of rock flew out of the volcano like a drawer that not only pushed the witch away from the volcano, but also made a nice hard platform for Meghan to fall on. She landed with a thud. Then she sat up and stared at the stone in her hand. It was glowing. Amazed, she forgot everything that was happening to study it. When she turned it over she was in awe. A round disc-like stone with a square hole in the middle was stuck on the back of the one that had caused her to fall. It was divided in four sections. The one on the left was glowing a solid green, the one of the right was glowing red, and the two on the top and bottom were clear. Her eyes widened when she pulled it out and then all she could see was white light.

* * *

Raimundo kept looking toward the volcano every time he could get the chance. He wanted to help the girl climb out assuming that the yelp he heard belonged to her, but if he did Hannibal would be able to get to her first. So instead he looked down toward Kimiko and Clay who were trying to keep Wuya occupied while Omi occasionally popped out of the magma to look around.

_Hurry up Omi! _He thought to himself. Hannibal began to charge at Raimundo. " Blade of the Nebula!" Rai shouted and used the blue sword's wind power to knock the bird off course plunging it and its master into Wuya. Taking the opportunity to his advantage, Rai hurtled himself toward the volcano until he heard a voice.

"**Earth!!**" the voice shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared. Rai watched rocks fly out of the volcano and the young girl fly out with them. Quickly he moved forward and caught her in his arms. Strangely the feeling was familiar to him. Her eyes were glowing with a solid green, the same light from the green pendent she was clutching for dear life.

Raimundo watched as the green faded and only the right quarter of the pendent had color. Red. The girl blinked and looked up at him with her own deep brown eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. For a second Raimundo thought she was expecting him to say something, but then her expression changed. He turned his head to see Hannibal going for another strike at the two of them.

"**Fire!!**" the girl shouted.

Stunned, Rai watched her eyes turn a solid red color as the red in the pendent swirled to fill the entire circle. Fire emerged from the pendent, to the square hole, to the girl's hand, to…

The four monks and Wuya watched as the flaming bird drop.

"Dojo!" cried Raimundo.

"I'm on it!" the little dragon enlarged to travel size as the Wudia Warriors hung on until they were far away from Mt. Toberaio. Rai still held the girl and watched her fall asleep so that he didn't hear Kimiko yell, "You're way too late Jack."

* * *

_He doesn't recognize me. That's just fine. Who knows how much he has changed since then. He'll figure it out sooner or later, but until then it's best that I just focus on that bean and witch_.

_" May I speak to you before you wake up Meghan?"_

Meghan opened her eyes to bright white light. She sat up. A tall man was standing in front of her. He was lean and had a yellow oval-shaped head. _"Uh… sure."_

The man bent down and held out a hand to help her up. _" I am Grandmaster Dashi."_

Meghan got up and nodded. _Good for you_. She thought.

Dashi laughed. _I like you already. For future reference, I can hear your thoughts her_e."

_"Talk about an invasion of privacy."_

Dashi was Unfazed by the comment and watched the scenery around him change.

"Where are we?"

"The Xiaolin Temple. Well the mountain overlooking the temple."

Meghan marveled at the temple. " Alright I'll bite, why am I here?"

" Strange thing this pendent, One of my more powerful Shen gong wu. So powerful I decided to only let a few people to be eligible to harness its true power. "

Meghan had just noticed that Dashi was holding the pendent she had used to… _What exactly… happened?_

"That's what the Elemental Pendent does. It takes the energy from elements that are in the open and lets the user control them."

" And I'm the only one who can do that?"

" Oh no, then it wouldn't be able to keep balance like the rest of the shen gong wu. No, you're the only one who can combine them because you were the first eligible person to touch it."

" Hugh?" Meghan didn't know what she was more confused about. The ability for elements to combine, or what exactly made her so special_. …And how does Dashi know my name anyway? Oh right, All powerful, dream invadeing, Grandmaster stuff._

"Here." He said as he handed the pendent to her. " Suppose that four elements are used,"

Meghan watched four colors appear in the circle. Red in the right for fire, green in the left for earth, blue in the bottom for water, and white in the top for wind.

"Any person could use the power, but they would have to use them separately. You, however, can choose to combine them into a powerful…just watch."

Meghan watched the colors swirl together in the pendent. Soon they blended to make a lovely shade of purple. A purple hazey smoke gushed out the square hole until it surrounded the two of them.

"This is only the beginning. Wait until you start to train at the temple. There you can learn to control it and do all sorts of things to people."

"Uh yea about that, what if I'm not cut out for the temple?"

"You already impressed me. Besides you have the pendent. They pretty much have to take you in." When Dashi saw that the girl was still unsure he said. "Fine. You are now the chosen dragon of magic, yada yada yada blah blah blah."

The 'dream' was starting to fade.

"Wait!" Meghan called. "Still, what makes me so special that I can control the... smoke?!"

"You're obviously connected somehow. Figure it out." Dashi called back. "Don't lose that." He smiled. Meghan smiled too and watched the Grandmaster Dragon of the Wind and everything else fade into nothingness.

_

* * *

_

Meghan woke up in one of the bedrooms in the temple. She began to feel for the Elemental Pendent. She sat up but still couldn't find it.

_Where did it go!?_

* * *

**dom: That's right i said Grandmaster Dragon of the Wind! He is! Don't deniy it you know he is!...Was...! **

**if you disagree review! if you agree still reveiw! if you really don't care reveiw and say how much you love or hate my story! Pretty pretty pretty pretty PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**dragon of magic: hi guys i wanted to thank you for being patiant. Unfortunately your going to have to wait a bit longer because this is just a small bit that i forgot to fit in the last chap. sorry. I'm running out of thing that i pre wrote and with three pages of math homework alone i probably won't be getting a lot more. Good news is that Christmas vacation is coming soon so we'll see wat happens.**

**enough of that on with the story!**

* * *

Five figures lurked outside the curtain. The tall slender one pulled back the curtain to the bedroom so Meghan could see the four monks at Mt. Tubraio and an older man who Meghan assumed was Master Fung.

* * *

Raimundo watched as the young girl feel around the area as if searching for something. He laughed as he walked up and knelt beside her. She seemed to calm down a bit but continued searching. 

"Looking for this?" He asked as he lightly held the pendent that he had taken the liberty to string around the girl's neck. She touched it lightly. Rai figured that if she had relaxed any more she would had plopped flat down onto the mat.

That was when he let his gaze rest on the ring on her finger. The precious metal seemed to speak to him. Give him some sort of enlighten or awareness but nothing came to him so instead he decided to introduce himself.

* * *

Meghan watched Raimundo stare at her and noticed that his gaze rested on her ring. _He won't be able to identify it_. _Not yet._ She thought. Just then he looked up and spoke in a rather awkward way. As if it didn't seem like the right time. 

"Umm…Hello." He started, " My name is Raimundo and this is Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and our master, Master Fung."

Meghan watched as the people in front of her one by one acknowledge Raimundo's introduction. However, she did not pay attention, for he had described them to her already. "Umm… I'm Meghan." She said simply. There was a long pause. Raimundo seemed…distant._ Don't waste your time Raimundo, the pieces don't fit together. Yet_.

Master Fung broke the silence. "Do you know how long you will be staying with us Meghan?"

Meghan shook her head. Dashi had made it sound like she would end up living here.

"Very well," Fung continued, "The Wudai Warriors are to start their training now. You may join to watch when you see fit."

As the old man walked away So did the other three monks. Rai looked back down at the ring. "Are you not a Wudia Warrior Raimundo?"

"Hugh? Oh yeah. Do you…"

"I'm fine go."

Reluctantly, Raimundo left the room. When Meghan was sure he was gone she flopped back down on the mat_. Now what did Dashi mean by dragon of magic? And how were the monks supposed to find out?_

* * *

**Dom: Yeah it would have worked better as part of ch 3. oh well. don't worry the next ch will be much longer...i hope :\**

**R&R if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**dragon of magic: hi again! D umm...i know i wanted to say something...what was it? Oh wait i remember (as for mary sue...i am working on it. i really am.) **

**on with the story...**

* * *

After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, Meghan finally had the strength to get up. She walked through hundreds of meditation gardens and training areas before she found the five figures that had stood behind her curtain in a sparing circle.

Omi and Kimiko were head to head fighting with long wooden poles. There wasn't a clear-cut winner.

Meghan sat down on the edge of a nearby fountain to watch. Clay and Raimundo joined her as Master Fung supervised the battle in the circle.

"I see you're up." Rai smiled at her.

Meghan merely responded, " Obviously." Then she turned to look at him. "Not much of a bedroom though. I mean, where's the bed?" she asked cheekily.

Clay had to laugh.

"What's so funny about a bedroom without a bed?" She asked turning her head.

"It's just that Rai said the same thing when we first came here."

"Well something along those lines." Rai added.

Kimiko backed up and made a pirouette-like kick that knocked Omi in the gut. Before he landed he had bounced back with his staff in hand ready to strike. Kimiko back flipped and rebounded by striking Omi with her staff. It sent him flying in the air. As he came back down Kimiko propelled herself into the air readying for the final attack to knock Omi out of the ring. Unfortunately for her she was a bit too close to the edged of the ring so that when Omi swerved in midair, Kimiko ended up landing outside the circle.

_Oh Man, she had him too._ Meghan thought

"Ha ha! I am victorious!" shouted Omi as he held up his staff in triumph.

" Only because she miscalculated her angle of projectory." Meghan shouted at him.

There was a slight pause as everyone, including Master Fung, stared at the girl. "I'm smart. So what?"

Omi spoke. "Yes well, I believe that it was Kimiko's lack of upper body strength that resulted in her failure to defeat me." Both girls glared at the bald monk. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It is typical of females such as yourselves."

Meghan clenched her fists. She hated playing the damsel in distress and thanks to that perverted vegetable she knew she didn't make the best first impression. She needed to make sure she would get some respect around here.

"That's a lot of talk for a guy that's literally half my size." She said as she grabbed the staff in Kimiko's hand. But Kimiko seemed pleased to give it to her anyway. Meghan walked into the sparring circle and faced Omi.

"Strength is not measured by one's size. As I recall, you were defeated by a bean."

"That coward wouldn't face me. Are you going to be the same way?"

"Face you?! I am a skilled Wudai Warrior! There's no way you could ever stay down with me."

" I'll try my best to _keep up_." She said as she moved into a fighting stance.

Although Meghan didn't have experience with any kind of weapon, she was confident that she could still win. Her honor was on the line after all. But once Omi charged at her something strange happened. Everything seemed to slow down and the staff…it seemed to speak to her. Normally she would try to weaken Omi's legs to unbalance him. But the staff seemed to want her to aim her attack at the weapon. Then just as easily it had come, it was gone and Omi was still charging at her. So Instinctively she lifted the staff so that his and hers locked together.

The three monks were sitting on the fountain as the silent Master Fung stood as still as he had been when Kimiko had sparred with Omi. They watched, stunned, as Meghan successfully locked staffs with Omi and spun hers downward so Omi flopped down on his back. Omi seemed too shocked to move. So Meghan made her next move…

" Rai, that was a perfect Lotus strike!" whispered Kimiko

But Rai was too focused in the battle to hear her. Every move she did came so naturally to Meghan. And she was so in tuned with her weapon, it was liked she trained here all her life. The thing was, All her attacks were Xiaolin styled. Even when he first came here, he was using the fighting style he knew all his life and that was plain hand to hand street combat.

"She's unnaturally skilled." He whispered at last.

Clay and Kimiko nodded in agreement as Meghan knocked Omi out of the ring with the same move that Kimiko had tried to use.

Satisfied with her victory, Meghan walked up to Omi and helped him up. Although she could tell he wasn't happy at all, he took her hand and shook it.

"Nice spar." He mumbled.

She smiled and returned the compliment. Then for the first time since she got there Master Fung spoke. " I have not witnessed such an eventful spar in while. Perhaps you should consider your options before you decide to leave Meghan." And he walked away.

"Okay?" Meghan said as the other monks walked up to her.

"So will you?" asked Kimiko.

"What?"

"Oh that was Fungo's way of saying he's impressed and wants you to join the team." Rai said as he gestured toward Master Fung.

"I must admit, if one could defeat an undefeatable Xiaolin warrior like myself in a mere training battle, I suppose they must be worthy of the tittle of apprentice." Omi said half-heartily

"Your modesty is admirable." Kimiko said to him rolling her eyes.

"Besides, don't you think she would be able to start with us?" Clay asked

Omi opened his mouth in protest but Meghan spoke before he did. "Maybe I should start small. _IF_ I decide to do it."

"Aww. C'mon." Rai encouraged "You haven't even seen a real Xiaolin Showdown yet." And then quoting something Dojo once said. "Two words, Freak-Y."

Meghan chuckled. "I'll write to my folks about it." She handed Rai the wooden staff and walked off toward the temple. When she seemed out of earshot, Omi turned on Raimundo.

"You would want her to join Raimundo. Because then you would have someone to look down on for once."

"Com'on little buddy your still not going on about Rai being the last to become an apprentice are you?" Clay defended

"Don't worry Clay." Kimiko said. "He's just a sore loser."

"Yea." Rai added "After all, he did just lose to a girl!!!" and he ran off before Kimiko could react.

* * *

**Dom : heh heh, a little longer. umm... yeah. i need you to review. PLEZ!!!**

**R&R pretty pretty pretty please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**dragon of magic: hello? hellooooo? is anybody out there? i think i lost some fans! nooo! i really need more reveiws pplz. because if it turns out that no one's reading it im going to...**

**read the next ch. while i think about it...**

* * *

Meghan found a place alone and collapsed on the floor. Her body aced all over. She had never fought like that in her life. The style was so new to her and yet she still won. 

She sat up against the wall and pulled a massive hunk of melted medal that used to be her P.D.A. "Uhhg! I knew the volcano was hot but not this hot!" then she sighed and chucked it into a trash basket.

Suddenly Raimundo leaped out from behind it and shouted "BOOOO!"

Meghan didn't even flinch but she raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that you used to do better then that."

"Hey I still can! I mean, I do! I wasn't even trying."

"Yes I can see that. Tell you what, come back to me when you're ready to pull a real scam." She stood up about to leave when she turned back to him and asked, "So what was that about earlier, something about you being an apprentice?"

"Oh…that." Rai said clearly uncomfortable.

"The cheese ball needs to know that three feet isn't out of earshot. That's all. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

" No it's okay. I kinda made the mistake of saving Master Fung's life against his orders so he decided not to promote me."

She shook her head and made a tisking sound "Totally unfair."

But Raimundo wasn't finished. "Yea so I wasn't exactly treated the same after that witch kinda drove me to the dark side."

"Wait, was that all? You did go along with a few royalties too right?"

"Uh yea."

"Oh phew. Because it would have been stupid if you just left because you were demoted."

"I didn't get demoted I just wasn't PRE-moted."

"Whatever, so when you finally decided it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be and joined the temple again Omi decided he was going to hold it against you for the rest of your life?"

Rai nodded

"Well that's stupid!"

"Hugh?"

"Yea! I mean the dark side? Talk about major experience! You would know villains better then Omi ever will!"

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." He shrugged.

"I'll see you in a bit okay? My so called 'heat resistant' P.D.A. melted in the volcano so I need to snail-mail my parents."

"Sure. See ya." And he watched he walk away once more.

"UHG!" he said to himself. "Who the heck is she!?" when he noticed the medal in the trash he said. "Wow, so much for heat resistant." And continued his day.

* * *

That night Raimundo's dream was……slightly different. 

He was standing in Chase Young's palace facing Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, and a bunch of Chase's cats.

A soccer ball appeared in front of him and he kicked it with such force that he hit all the cats and they turned to dust.The ball came back and he kicked it again knocking out Hannibal and Wuya. Rai looked up at the remaining person. To his surprise it was Chase. Usually when he had this dream Hannibal was the one remaining. All the same he kicked the ball for a third time. Not only did Chase turn to dust like the rest but the ball bounced off the ceiling and hit Rai in the head so he landed on his face.

He looked up to see he was no longer in the palace but a place he thought he wouldn't see for a long time. The old soccer field in the center of his hometown. He turned to see a person doubled over in laughter. They were gasping for breath as they spoke.

" –Nice – one – Pedrosa!" and then fell on the ground laughing again

Rai felt his face redden. It was a memory, it had to be, but he could never remember it happening in his life.

Then another person helped him up. At first he thought it was Omi but then he realized he was too tall to be.

"Thanks." Rai said but he must not of heard him.

"Take care of her. She'll need your knowledge."

"What? Wait!" he shouted but his voice echoed into nothing. "Wait! Wai- ah!!"

Raimundo woke up outside his flooded room. He looked up and saw Omi holding the Orb of Tornami.

"What the heck was that for!!?" he shouted.

Meghan appeared out from the room to the left of him. "What's going on?" she yawned. Then she saw the scene. "Honestly, wouldn't an alarm clock be easier?"

"I only did it because you were shouting in your sleep." Omi said coolly not noticing her.

" That's still no reason to flood my room with that stupid orb of yours!" Rai yelled and pointed only to realize that he was holding Ninja Fred in that hand. He felt his face get hot again and quickly stuffed him in his pajama pocket. Meghan rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked trying to change the subject. It worked. For Omi took her down the hall to the kitchen telling her all the wonderful foods he made himself… with… small assistance from Kimiko and Clay.

* * *

**dom: Now i know! if i don't get at least...4 more reveiws in oh let's say, three weeks (its 12/27 btw) i will leave you off with a cliff hanger again! mwhahaha!! sigh i think i know what the problem is though. theres no aparent plot yet. note that there is one...it's just taking me a while to get to that point.**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!! or just say 'hi' so i know people are out there**


	7. Chapter 7

**dragon of magic: well that's four thank you guys so much. they are greatly appretiated. You get 2 chapters!**

* * *

Raimundo dried himself off with his wind powers and did his best with the room. Then he put on his uniform and headed toward the kitchen. He walked in to see Meghan in between Kimiko and Clay, chatting, and Omi sitting to Kimiko's left trying to be part of the conversation.

Rai took the seat to Clay's right and grabbed an orange from the bowl in the middle. He continued to watch the scene for a bit longer as he peeled it.

It occurred to him that Meghan seemed to fit in perfectly here. She was the only one not wearing a Xiaolin uniform and yet she didn't look even the slightest bit out of place. In the mere hours she had been here, it had become home.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Dojo came into the room and hopped onto the table in front of Meghan.

"All set." He said.

"Thanks a lot Dojo." Meghan said. "That was fast."

Dojo straitened up proudly basking in his praise when Rai interrupted.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Dojo was just delivering Meghan's letter to her parents house." Clay answered.

"Couldn't find a stamp." Meghan commented munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh." Rai said a bit disappointed that the question was answered so quickly. So he continued. " So, did you call him a gecko the first time you got a good look at him too?"

Kimiko giggled. "No she called him a handsome lizard."

"How come no one guesses dragon?" Dojo asked bitterly, more or less directing the question at Rai. But it was Clay who answered.

"Probably Because as far as anybody else knows dragons don't exist."

It would have ended the conversation if Rai didn't then add, "Or you just look more like a gecko."

"I believe lizard is a closer guess Raimundo." Omi said

Everyone rolled their eyes at Omi's desperate attempt to join the conversation and ignored the comment.

"Well I guess this little lizard can't take you to the next shen gong wu." Dojo stated and began to leave.

"Oh don't be mad Dojo. These two are just trying to look like Mr. Bigshot in front of the new girl." Kimiko said pointing to Rai and Omi.

Dojo smiled but still left the room.

"Well maybe Mr. Bigshot can tell me the daily routine for you guys." Meghan said leaning on the table in interest.

The four of them chuckled when Omi spoke. "There are morning and evening chores to do. Training is at noon before lunch unless Master Fung sees it fit to train at another time. We have free time in between. But a shen gong wu can activate at anytime and interrupt any of these activities.

"That's not such a bad day." Meghan nodded.

"Don't think you have your ducks in a row just yet." Clay responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Fungo's as unpredictable as the shen gong wu." Rai translated.

Meghan mouthed an 'Ooh' and quickly returned to her toast trying to hold back a smile.

Raimundo froze as he felt the slightest breath gently hit his neck. _He's right behind me isn't he?_ He turn around to see what he had feared. Master Fung had been behind him when he made his last comment. So Typical.

"Is that true Raimundo?"

Rai let out a 'heh heh' but couldn't form any words.

"I suppose, seeing that I'm so unpredictable as you say, I should instruct you to wash the dishes yourself this morning."

Rai let out another 'heh heh' as the Master Fung went outside.

"Okay time to go!" Kimiko said feeling the tension and quickly and sped out.

"Yep me too!" Clay followed.

Omi sat in his chair and stared at Raimundo. Meghan believed he was silently gloating.

"Well?" Meghan asked

"Well what?" Omi said innocently.

"You don't think there's any peticular reason why the others just sped out?" She said.

Omi pondered for a moment. Then figureing she ment that the others went to train with out him he answered, "Ooooh yes. Quite right." And Omi too left the kitchen.

"Honestly how does his mind work?" She said to herself quietly when he was out of sight. Meghan looked around at the enormous pile of dishes. "How can this just be from breakfast?" she asked Rai.

Raimundo smiled. "Ever lived with about fifty elder monks and a cowboy who can eat twice his weight in one sitting? I'm telling you it makes my family's dishes look like dust."

"So you have a relatively large family back home then?"

"You could say that." He answered vaguely as he piled a good forty dishes and headed to the sink. He nearly dropped some on the top but Meghan grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Well I don't care what Master Fung might say, I'm helping you with these." And she grabbed a smaller stack and followed."

"I don't know, he might not be happy with you."

"He told you to _wash_ the dishes." She smiled "So you wash and I'll dry."

Raimundo didn't bother arguing. He didn't really want to do these by himself anyway. Silently he ran the sink and scrubbed the dishes and piled them so that Meghan could dry them and put then back in the cupboard.

The silence continued but Rai's head was overflowing with questions. He could never properly word any of them though. All of a sudden one question left his mouth. Strangely it was one he hadn't given much thought to.

"Soo… you're from Brazil right?"

"You could say that."

He laughed lightly realizing she was mimicking the vague answer he had given to her question. " You don't need to get snippy, that wasn't the point of what I was asking. I was wondering…well…Meghan's not exactly a very Brazilian name."

"Is that all?" she said as she turned her head. She looked at him as if to study his mind.

"Yeah." He lied

"Well if you must know, my parents happen to be of different…cultures. Don't ask what they are I've asked a bunch of times and have never gotten a straight answer. Anyway. So their wise way of picking a name they could agree upon?…..Open a giant book of names to a random page and pick a couple random names."

"Well…" Raimundo said taken aback by her cheerful tone. "That's one way to do it."

"It's okay though." She continued. "For some reason I never felt completely at home in Rio or Tuberaio anyway."

"You lived in both?"

"Well my parents live in Rio de Jenero but when Soccer season started I stayed with my grandparents to play. For some reason the team was just better there."

Rai nodded his agreement. Then another question popped out of his mouth unwillingly. "Which place does the person who gave you that ring live?"

"None of your business." She said so cheerfully that Raimundo had actually thought, for a moment anyhow, she had given him a straight answer. "But I will tell you this. He's still very important to me."

She smiled at him. But he had turned back to scrubbing his dish franticly. Figuring he had asked enough for today they finished their chores in silence once more.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple more days past. Since the initial shock of Meghan's appearance seemed to have worn off, the gang was easily able to treat her as if she had been there for years.

Omi insisted on giving her daily lessons on the basic fighting techniques. Witch she picked up pretty easily but were still rather boring. She attended the training sessions with Master Fung but she did have a harder time keeping up.

If she could escape Kimiko's desires to play with her hair, she would play a one on one soccer game with Raimundo. They usually didn't talk much because they were often too lost in their thoughts about their nights. Rai kept having his (what he decided to call) 'unmemories' and Dashi continued to visit Meghan in her dreams.

No Wu had activated since the pendent until today…

* * *

"Hey Meghan wake up!" 

Meghan stirred under the blanket and looked up to see Kimiko and Dojo over her.

"Hmm?"

"You'll never guess what came today!"

Meghan sat up to see that Dojo was actually sitting on a suitcase.

"Your parents sent you your luggage." Kimiko continued.

"Yeap it's all here." Dojo said rubbing it. "I guess your officially staying with us."

"I guess so." Meghan said surprised. This wasn't like her parents at all. She thought that they would find some way to scold her for running off and joining a temple that was at least two continents away.

"Witch means you get yourself one of these too." Dojo said pulling a stack of red fabric out of no where. She looked on for a couple more seconds to realize that it was a Xiaolin uniform complete with…

"An apprentice sash?" she asked taking it.

"This was what Master Fung told me to give you." Dojo said simply

"But I can barely keep up with the lessons."

"Quit beating yourself up about that. The fact you even _can_ keep up is impressive." Then Dojo left to tend to the scroll.

"Woah." Kimiko breathed. "I JUST _HAVE_ TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO SEE YOU IN THIS! PUT IT ON MEGHAN! PUT IT ON!!!"

Not needing any more encouragement, Meghan pushed Kimiko out of the room and closed the curtain to change. She came out a few minuets later to see Kimiko's smile widen.

It was simple. Exactly like Kimiko's only longer. The sash was different too of coarse, and she had pulled on a pair of red pants over the ties of her shoes. Her long soft hair tumbling behind her didn't make it look too shabby either.

"So… what do you think?" she asked, awkwardly giving her hair a girly fluff with her hand. Then she blew it out of her face as it landed between her eyes.

Kimiko gave a little giggle. "Oh man. The boys are going to freak when they see this!"

Before Meghan could express her lack of urgency, Kimiko had ran behind her and pushed her into the kitchen where the others were.

She stopped outside the doorway. "Ok Meg."

"Don't call me Meg please. I never liked that nickname. I mean you want me to constantly call you Kim?"

She didn't answer the question. "I just wanted to give you an intro."

"A what?! I don't want to make this a big-"

"Relax will you? Just come out when I tell you to."

"But-"

But Kimiko had stepped into the kitchen. Meghan peeked behind the corner to see that Omi was cracking eggs in a large bowl, Raimundo was cutting up vegetables, and Clay was in between them cooking omelets.

"Guys." Kimiko said getting their attention. "Check this out."

The boys turned and Meghan stepped into the room. At that moment their six eyes widened and their hair stood on end. If Omi had hair it would have too. Raimundo let out a low whistle as he exhaled. The dragon of the wind was winded.

* * *

Raimundo felt so stupid. He couldn't move. All he could do was continue to stare. Stare at her deep brown eyes that reflected the light beautifully, and her flowing dark brown hair that was one shade away from a silky black. Stare at the ruby red uniform that seemed to glitter in the morning light that crept through the wooden planks of the ceiling. And the dazzling diamond pendent around her neck complemented the silver ring that…oh yeah the ring. 

Rai shook his head and all the stupid mushy thoughts left him. What was wrong with him? He can't think that way about a girl that already had a potential fiancé. She even said herself he was important to her.

"You're staying! That's awesome!" he managed to say in a normal voice.

Raimundo turned back to his vegetables but he still had trouble moving. He knew that behind him she was looking at him. She was studying his mind again. He didn't know how, but she seemed just as good if not better at it as Master Fung. He dropped a piece of carrot he was cutting in his paranoia.

_

* * *

Get a hold of yourself Rai. I knew this was a bad idea._ Meghan thought. Rai was stiff as a board. He even dropped a piece of what he was cutting. 

"Thanks! I guess my parents decided they didn't want to pay for boarding school." She said. Then she saw his muscles begin to ease back to normal as the others laughed and congratulated her.

Everyone sat down at the table. Omi was reminding Meghan that he would be giving her a lesson after chores. Raimundo had regained his composure and gave everyone their omelets. Soon they were all talking and laughing like usual.

* * *

"Okay my young pupil, today-" 

"Omi, It's not like I'm five."

Omi sighed. "My young pupil in rank. Today, I have been instructed to give you your first shen gong wu."

"This is a shen gong wu." Meghan said putting her hand over the pendent around her neck.

"Yes but you will need one you could wager if you find yourself in a showdown. I have taken the liberty of getting one you just might be able to control... considering your rank."

He started to search his sleeves as Raimundo walked past and said, "Like you and the Ring of Nine Dragons Omi?"

Omi jumped at the comment and the Tongue of SaiPing fell on the ground in front of them.

"There it is." Omi held it up to Meghan. "It's called the Tongue of SaiPing."

"Cool… what does it do?" She asked as Kimiko Clay and Raimundo walked over with interest.

"You're giving her that!?" Kimiko asked shocked.

"Master Fung had said to start small." Omi protested.

"Not that small!"

"What's it do?" Meghan repeated

"It lets you talk to animals." Clay answered.

"That's… still neat."

"Actually it's pretty lame compared to-Hey!" Kimiko had punched Raimundo to shut him up. "I mean sure!"

"Hey don't worry about it. I still have this to protect me." Meghan gestured to the pendent.

"But that won't work unless we use_ our_ elements." Kimiko protested.

"Then I better make good friends with the animals." Meghan smirked.

Dojo came in on cue. "We Got Shen Gong Wu!" he opened the scroll " The Free Fall Feather. It will save the user from a fall. Like off a cliff of something."

"Too bad you didn't have that a couple days ago." Omi said mockingly to Meghan. But she was whispering something to Raimundo who whispered back while Clay and Kimiko glared at Omi.

"Yeah." Dojo continued "But it's always different. One day it could be a bed mattress or trampoline the next it could just be a rope."

"Alright then. Let's herd 'em up and move 'em out" Clay said.

Just then a nearby squirrel threw itself at Omi's head. Omi screamed and ran in circles.

Raimundo and Meghan keeled over in laughter.

" Well I guess you were right Rai." Meghan said holding the Tongue of SaiPing. "Omi's head doesn't have its own orbit."

"Pay up." He said as Meghan handed him ten Brazilian Reals.(that's a bit over 5 US dollars for those of you that care.) "I told you, his ego acts like helium and blows up his balloon of a head. Not enough gravity for an orbit."

And they both started to crack up again when Omi fell into a fountain and the squirrel ran off and sat in front of them.

"Oh yes this is for you." She said into the Wu and handed the squirrel a giant walnut.

" Too bad you didn't have that feather a couple of seconds ago!" Kimiko shouted at Omi.

Meanwhile Clay was sitting on the enlarged Dojo. "Umm…Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Meghan said letting out her final chuckle. "Let's go."

She climbed on Dojo behind Clay. Raimundo took his spot in front of him then Omi in front and Kimiko behind Omi. They took off for the shen gong wu.

Little did they know that an unexpected enemy awaited them…

* * *

**Disclaimer: ok i guess i should admit that the squirle thing wasn't all my idea... i got it from the ff by Klooqy called "100 ways to annoy the Xiaolin Showdown Gang" and i think it was an idea of one of the reveiwers. that was just the thing that made me fall out of my chair and i felt a need to put it in my story. i hope that's ok. Please don't sue! **


	9. Chapter 9

**dragon of magic: Hi everyone! sorry for the wait...Here you go!**

* * *

"So Raimundo had convinced Omi that if your hat didn't hold ten gallons you would be able to return it?"

"Yeah." Clay said. "So when I catch them in the middle of filling it with milk, Omi just turns around with the widest grin saying…"

Raimundo cut him off with his best Omi impression. "Only nine and a half gallons! You get a free hat!!!"

The three of them burst out with laughter. Kimiko, who was listening to the story as well, even started to snicker as Omi's face turned a bright pink.

"Ok ok." Clay continued "So I start chasing Rai, and he starts throwing things like salad and fruit. And you'll never guess who shows up when it gets to the point that the fruit is all over my face like make up and the salad's in my hair so that I look like a girl."

"Try me." Meghan challenged still holding back giggles.

"His Dad!!!" Rai shouted unable to contain it.

The three started to crack up again as Kimiko patted Clay on the back. "At least you can laugh about it now. Hugh Clay?"

Their laughter was cut short as Omi yelled. "It's Jack Spicer!"

"Bad guy?" Meghan asked. She saw that they were hesitant to answer. She found out why when a boy with a black suit, bright red hair, and a helicopter for a backpack flew down past them with a nasally laugh. Dojo followed him down.

Kimiko's hand went to her pouch that held her Wudai weapon, but before she could grab a bird to shoot him down with, one of the propellers on Jacks Helibot sputtered and burst. Jack tail-spinned and crashed into the ground screaming like a sissy boy.

A few moments later Dojo landed and the five of them hopped off. They saw Jack stand up with a giant skid mark down his front.

"Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness, has arrived." He said wearily.

"Prince of Darkness?" Meghan's head jerked in confusion. She walked up to the panting Jack and lightly poked his forehead. When he collapsed. She continued "You've got to be kidding me. The thing standing between us and the wu is a guy wearing red hair dye?"

"Hey! This is all natural!!" He yelled from the ground.

"Sure!" she laughed. "Just like your eyeliner?" The Wudai warriors started to snicker until Meghan turned to them. "Seriously, this guy was actually a threat at one point?"

They froze. Meghan could see that their faces were hot and their smiles were uneasy with slight embarrassment. " Oh Man!!!" she burst out laughing. She turned back to Jack and said between gasps. "You- must- be- pretty bad- if- your-enemies are- are ashamed of you!"

"Who is this girl anyway?" Jack asked still lying down.

"An addition to the team." Kimiko answered.

"But she's not a dragon." Omi stated defiantly.

Meghan's laughter stopped. She thought Dashi had said she _was_ a dragon. _'Fine .You are now the chosen dragon of magic yada yada yada blah blah blah.'_ She recalled from her first meeting with him. It had just occurred to her that she hadn't told anybody about him invading her dreams yet. Whoops.

"Well let's see if she can handle this then!" Jack spoke into his watch as Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi, said the ever-popular phrase at the exact same time only with less enthusiasm.

"**Jack Bots! Attack!!**"

"You bore me Jack." Raimundo said with a yawn when only five flying robots came to his aid.

"Yeah. You're probably as predictable as a dog and a cat in the same room." Clay commented.

"So why don't you guys go to the top of that suspicious looking cliff to look for the feather while I take care of things down here." Meghan offered. "It looks like there's vegetation up there. Which is…pretty odd actually. A good place to start anyway."

"You sure?" Kimiko inquired

"Positive!" she replied stretching her arms over her head. "I've been meaning to see what I can do on my own."

"Besides, these things are junk." Rai said kicking a bot down, which reduced it to rubble. "Give a shout if you happen to fall into a nearby volcano." And started to walk past Jack up to the cliff.

"Very funny." Meghan glared.

The other two began to follow Rai while Omi ran to try to get ahead of him.

"You know I'm still here!" Jack yelled at them as he stood up.

"Not for long!" Meghan's cheery voice sounded behind him.

He turned around to see that he only had three robots left. "Oh. Your… fast." He lowered his head.

"Actually, the second one broke down on its own."

Jack slumped some more as he watched Meghan leap on a nearby Jack bot and take off its head so that it flew in circles.

* * *

Omi reached the top of the cliff with Dojo on his shoulder. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay followed him. They immediately split up to search for the shen gong wu. They came back together a few minuets later. 

"I didn't see anything down there." Raimundo stated pointing towards the way they came.

"Nothing in or around the rocks" Clay said.

"Didn't see anything in the bushes" Kimiko gestured behind her.

"Nor the tree tops." Omi finished leaping down from one.

"Then where could it be?" Kimiko wondered out loud.

"Do you think someone else could have run and gotten' off with it?" Clay asked.

Raimundo sat down on a stone near the edge. "Maybe but who would care much about something that saves you from falling? Dojo, you must remember where you put it."

"I think I remember that Dashi was getting over his second mid-life crisis. So… he did something dangerous and stupid with the hiding spot." Dojo pondered from Omi's shoulder.

"Yeah. Because being on top of a jagged cliff isn't dangerous enough." Kimiko sighed.

An idea struck Raimundo. "Or over it!" The others watched as Rai carefully peered over the cliff mumbling to himself. Then he turned to Clay. "You wouldn't happen to have the Lasso Boa Boa with you, would you?"

* * *

"Rai this is crazy!" Kimiko shouted. 

Raimundo had tied the Lasso Boa Boa around his waist and was now ready for Clay to lower him over the cliff.

"That's the point Kimiko! Besides it's not like Clay's going to drop me."

"Not intentionally anyway." Clay remarked simply.

"Not helping Clay." Rai said jerking at the rope. "And who else here can fly if something _did _happen?"

Dojo raised his hand.

"Oh come on! I just want to do this. It looks like fun."

"You sure _you're_ not going through a mid-life crisis?" Kimiko retorted

But it was ignored as Rai gave a sheepish grin and dived off the edge.

Even though Clay could handle it on his own Omi and Kimiko insisted on holding the snake-like shen gong wu with him.

Rai was overcome with pure joy by the whistling in his ears and the wind hitting his face. After all how many other (insert age here)-year-olds could go sky diveing/bungi jumping of a cliff on an average day? His delight welled up inside the base of his stomach and spread to his heart. from there it travled through his veins untill his mouth let out the more pleasent laugh.

In reality, Rai only allowed himself to fall a little ways. Then he grabbed onto the rock and climbed the rest of the way down. He ran his hand down every creep and crevice searching for the Free Fall Feather as he did so.

Back at the top Omi had started a conversation with Kimiko.

"Something just doesn't feel right." He whispered

"I know," she whispered back. "As elaborate Rai's plan seems to be…it feels…obvious."

"How?"

"I mean, what if someone did get to the shen gong wu before us? Would they expect that one of us would search the cliff afterward?"

"If they did then… Rai would be like clay in their fingers!"

"What!" Clay turned his head abruptly. "Who's fingers would I be in!"

"Putty in their palm Omi."

"About time." A voice said out of nowhere. A figure stepped out of the shadows to their left. Before they could identify the person, they were knocked off their feet and they slammed into a tree trunk farther back. They saw a scaly monster holding the Boa, change into the man they probably least expected…


	10. Chapter 10

**Meghan: _-takes dom and shakes violently-_ where in Godric's Hollow have you been?**

**dragon of magic: Godric's Hollow? Isn' that from Harry Potter? (which I do not own. And while i'm at might as well remind you I don't own XS either)**

**Meghan: first place that came to mind but don't change the subject!**

**Rai: Yeah! You left me on a cliff hanger……Literally!**

**dom: Oh…right…yeah…erm..sorry about that. I…erm..well the weekends have just been busy lately is all and…and you two stealing my notebook didn't help either!**

**Rai: we wanted to know what happened next can you blame us.**

**Meghan: yeah I'd bet you anything half those reveiers would have done the same if they could. ...So we did.**

**dom: well I'm here now so get back out there! _-pushes Rai-_ _-points to Meghan-_ and you're on soon**

**phew! ok on with the story!**

* * *

Raimundo felt the lasso tugging at him fiercely. "What's going on up there guys?" He looked up to see that Clay wasn't holding him anymore it was Chase Young! "Didn't see that coming." He groaned because he probably should have.

"Looking for this?" Chase asked smugly. He pulled out a tall golden feather.

"Yeah," Rai answered just as smugly. "You think you could hand that down to me please?"

Chase answered him by letting go of the lasso.

Clay ran up in an attempt to wrestle Chase to the ground. But Chase threw him off of him shortly. Kimiko and Omi started to attack him from behind but Chase was ready. 

The three of them battled Chase nobly but he always seemed one step ahead of them.

Meanwhile Raimundo, who was falling, was shouting …

"AHHH! AH! AHH! ah …well, that's enough of that…**Wudai Star Wind!**"

He turned into his outlined blue self and flew to the top of the cliff. He saw Omi being tossed into the air by Chase. Omi landed on his feet but Chase was running toward him. Still blue, Rai used his element again which knocked Chase to the side and he landed in the bushes. Then his body turned back into its normal colors and he threw the boa to Clay.

* * *

"Maybe you'll think twice before you say things like that about you and Kimiko in front of me!"

Meghan finally backed off the extremely bruised body of Jack Spicer. The robots being long destroyed, she had been taking revenge for something he had said that I dare not repeat.

"Fine I won't do it. I won't do it!" He screamed on the verged of tears. 

Meghan took a couple more steps back when her neck started glowing. 

"In front of you." Jack continued to say. And by breaking some law of physics managed to fly off with his Helibot. 

Meghan grabbed the pendent and saw that the wind column was glowing. One by one the others joined it. 

" Looks like the others have company." She said to herself. And she started to run up the cliff.

Meghan eventually reached the top panting. She peered behind some bushes and saw the others standing around a tree in fighting stances. They had a man surrounded with his back against the trunk. Dojo had moved into branches of the tree staying out of the way. There was evidence that the four elements were used all over the area but the only evidence on the man was that his hair was singed slightly.

He was menacing looking. His body was covered in literally sharp armor and he had green highlights in his black flowing hair. He probably would have looked cute if his reptilian eyes didn't make Meghan's stomach churn in fear. 

Her whole body was quivering at the sight of the man. 

_What's going on Meghan? Relax, get a hold of yourself. Hey, there's a chance he could be a good guy…slim to none but…_

Meghan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Wudai Warriors attacking the man. Extremely skillful, the man blocked each of them and was edging his way to the bush as the others continued their attacks.

Meghan jumped up. "Elemental Pendent!" she shouted. 

Everyone skidded to a halt. The man stared as the pendant's colors swirled together into a purple color and seemed to take much interest in it. 

_Got 'em._ Meghan smiled. She got ready to take control of the smoke that would come any second now. But then the colors began to swirl in the opposite direction. The energy grew in intensity until it exploded with just enough force to knock her a good foot into the ground. The fire, water, wind, and earth began to expand from the explosion and then fade reviling Meghan in the middle of a soot pile that used to be the bush.

Meghan raised her hand. "Surprisingly, …I am…ok!" She reassured. Then her hand dropped.

Omi jumped onto Chase and Rai attacked when he side stepped out of the way while Clay and Kimiko came to Meghan's aid. 

Meghan sat up slowly. 

"You alright?" Clay asked.

"Just peachy." She answered as she glared at the blank pendent.

"That's weird." Kimiko said. "You had purple smoke the other day. I saw you."

"We all did." Clay agreed. 

"Maybe there's an eclipse or something" Meghan remarked but she didn't feel like laughing at her own pathedic joke. She took a small amount of time to reminisce the day they were referring to.

* * *

It was probably two days after she had come to the temple. Master Fung had asked the warriors to use the Wudai Orion formation, which made the pendent glow all at once. Master Fung told her to say its name and then focus on the movement of the energy inside it. 

It was simple enough. As Meghan did so she felt the energy she was bearing swirl together like it did in her dreams and gush out the square hole. 

"Careful." Master Fung had warned her. "If it doesn't stay in check it can be destructive."

"Like any force I suppose." She commented as she made the purple smoke dance over her head. "I wonder…" The purple haze morphed into a four-legged creature and had begun to circle her.

"So what exactly does it do?" Kimiko asked.

"It's basically pure energy and it can either give or take energy to or from other living things. It could steal a foe's energy from them or help a teammate regain theirs. However it needs the energy from all four elements to be able to do such things. If it is missing even one element, its only use is to use them separately or on occasion give its proper host an temporary boost in their regular energy level."

"So…do you think that's why her eyes were all glowy when she first used it? It was giving her extra energy to make roasted chicken and a bean?" Rai asked

"A quite plausible assumption Raimundo." 

"That seemed more like a defense mechanism though." Meghan commented. "But having extra energy isn't going to keep me one less step closer from my death."

* * *

_So I can't rely on you either._ Meghan thought to the still blank pendent as the memory faded._ Only myself_.

Clay and Kimiko helped her stand up. "I'm fine. I can fight." She protested. "I'm not going to be a damsel in distress again!"

Chase pushed Raimundo against the tree and threw Omi into him. "Monkey Strike!" Meghan shouted as she used one of the moves Omi had taught her."

"Repulse the Monkey!" the man yelled almost half-heartily. He flipped her over as she came down on him and Meghan hit the ground again. 

_Well at least I know who you are now._ Meghan smiled as she stood up. "Chase Young. I was wondering when I would get to meet you. Omi has spoken so highly of your skills."

It was true. Omi had told Meghan about his archenemy Chase Young and his history in her lessons. As well as his signature move. But due to convince, never told her _his_ history along side him. 

"Really?" Chase raised an eyebrow slightly and stepped to the left. "What else did he tell you?"

"Your soulessness." Meghan stepped to her left as well. Her hand itched at the Tongue of SaiPing.

Meghan half expected a tumbleweed to pass by as they continued to circle each other. Even more so when Raimundo started to whistle _thee_ cliché western showdown theme. 

Meghan grabbed her shen gong wu but before she could use it Omi had shouted the name of his blue orb. Chase was hit by a jet of water and stumbled backward off the cliff. 

The four took places beside Meghan and waited for Chase to use the feather. Moments later a hawk rose up and dropped Chase in front of them. It continued to fly for a couple more seconds, then turned back into the golden feather and dropped in the middle of all of them. All six of them lunged at it. Guess witch two got there first.

"Meghan. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Chase's reptilian eyes narrowed even more then usual. 

Meghan gulped. 

* * *

**dom: ok ok i'm not proud of the memory sequence and should have put it in after one of the three breakfast sceans i wrote. but i was tired of writeing temple sceans and wanted to get back into the feild. so i ****pushed it to the side for later. oh, and if you want to see more of these two _-pulls over Meghan and Rai-_ in the notes tell me. ok? ok. **

**don't forget to R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**dragon of magic: Hello everyone. I'm sorry about the wait. You see I've been prepareing for my trip. In exactly one month from today i will be traveling half way around the world to meet the people there, explore their culture, and represent my country. It is a true honer and my group is great! I'll be gone for three weeks. So... now that you are up to date on that...here's the next cha... What is it Meghan?**

**Meghan: You're taking me with you right?**

**dom: um...is this the best time to bring this up...?**

**Meghan: But-**

**dom: You're a figment of my imagination brought to life thanks to this website. Make of that as you will.**

**Meghan: Soo...I AM going?**

**dom: -sigh- we'll talk later. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Meghan looked at the others for help.

Raimundo inched his way behind Chase holding up a giant cue card.

Meghan read the red writing on it. "I accept your challenge inset name he- I mean Chase! My Tongue of SaiPing for your…" Meghan actually forced herself to giggle at the black word. It was clearly something Raimundo had recently thought up from the top of his head.

"Curling iron." She finished.

"Very well." Chase lowered his eyelids unamused. "The challenge will be a sparing match. The one to knock the other off the cliff will be the victor. And you will not use any shen gong wu."

"You really know how to ruin a girl's first showdown don't you?" Meghan clenched her fist, put the tongue away, and looked back to Raimundo to glance at the next words. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Meghan watched the cliff tear apart between her and Chase and rise. It put itself together so that it looked like they were floating on opposite ends of a giant crater in space. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi stood on a smaller crater above them in their blue uniforms.

"How come you guys get a costume change?" she said loud enough for them to hear her.

"It's a Wudai thing." Kimiko yelled back.

"Look in!" Omi warned.

Meghan ran a few steps forward when the rock beneath her feet crumbled to finish the edge of the crater.

"As if facing a heartless, soulless, lizard wasn't freaky enough." She said to herself.

Chase moved to the center of the crater. Slowly She made her way to face him.

Meghan looked from the crumbled edge to the stolid Chase Young. A sheen of light moved across his power hungry eyes like a blade. A blade that Meghan thought she could feel against her chest and caused her breathing to quicken.

She swallowed her panic and shouted. "Begin the showdown!" while Chase said the phrase in Ancient Chinese.

"Gon Yi Tempai!"

Chase made the first punch. Meghan moved sideways then jumped when he aimed for her feet. Using a landing technique she caught Chase's shoulders and rolled down his back to get behind him. Quickly she spun her leg around and kicked the small of his back. But just before she made contact, Chase had grabbed her foot and threw it up so that she flipped over and landed on her stomach.

Before she could even let out her 'oof' Chase went to strike again. Meghan rolled over painfully to get out of the way and continued into a crouch.

"Leopard Attack!" Meghan charged at him with a series of sharp punches. Chase intercepted them with his own definite arm movements. Chase then managed to grab both her fists and threw her to the ground beneath him. Quickly Meghan slid between his legs and jumped up behind him. He turned and she punched him in the face.

Chase stumbled backward. Meghan stepped back as well to look at her fists. Then she looked up to the others above her.

"How's that for upper body strength Omi?" She smirked. It widened into a smile when she saw Omi grinning widely and practically jumping up and down, no, was, jumping up and down with glee.

"Yes! You are in heat Meghan! Now present him your Lotus Strike!"

Meghan chuckled lightly as she pointed out to herself that Omi had used her name instead of calling her his pupil. So, to please her new fan, Meghan went into a Lotus Strike.

It was rather sloppy. A couple inches of her mark but she still made contact…….with Chase's hand. Chase had grabbed her wrist and, before Meghan could figure out exactly how, knocked her off her feet so she landed on her back.

"Hello again ground." She mumbled. "How have you been since I last saw you ten minuets ago…if that?"

Chase had already pinned her down when she turned her head to look at him.

Her eyes widened in horror. He was holding a dagger against her chest. Chase wasn't satisfied with simply throwing her off the crater. He was going to kill her first.

"What the name of Johosephat do you think you're doing!" she shouted, alerting the others that something was wrong.

"Nipping this in the bud." Chase responded slowly and quietly and all together terrifying as the blade moved to her neck.

Meghan cringed. Whatever she did would have to be quick and effective or it was good bye cruel world. She summoned all her strength, her most effective plans, ideas, thoughts, and all the willpower she could muster together. Then everything was gone.

* * *

"NO! Raimundo pushed his way through his fellow teammates. The others were paralyzed and unsure what to do. Their instinct was to run and get her of course, but no one was supposed to interfere with a showdown and really, there was never a need to. It was pure culture shock. Literally.

Except for Rai, who almost always acted on instinct. Raimundo attempted to jump down from the crater. But because the area outside the crater was devoid of gravity, he ended up hovering in front of it.

Determined, he struggled against the forceless force to work his way downward.

He was so close. So close. Just a little more. That was the only thing on his mind. Nothing could stop him from reaching his goal. A bit more. More.

A scream pierced the airless air. Raimundo looked down ready for the worst. It took a few moments to realize that the scream had words.

"**Teknetick Toss!!**"

"Teknetick Toss?"

Rai saw Chase hurtle backwards as if invisible strings were pulling him. Meghan was reviled holding her hands in front of her face as if to protect it.

"What the…?" Rai floated dumbstruck. Then a glint of light caught his eye. Whatever weapon Chase was using had flown out of his hands and now was moving toward him. Rai struggled to move out of its path but after it left the air space of the battleground, it slowed to a stop and hovered like Rai.

Raimundo slowly somersaulted forward and took it. It was a dagger stained in scarlet blood up the blade. Rai was relived the blood wasn't fresh but also a bit grossed out because of it. _What's going on?_

* * *

Meghan opened her eyes to see Chase hurtling backward. She slowly struggled to her feet and saw her friends pale and mouths agape. Oddly Raimundo was floating in mid air, but didn't get a chance to ponder that because Chase had grabbed her again and held her up so they were eye to eye.

"What are you? A dragon, or a heir?"

_**A WHAT?!**_ Meghan's thoughts screamed in her head. But on the outside she dared to glare into Chase Young's eyes. (She took a small bit of pleasure to see that her ring had left a light imprint above his left eye from where she had punched him.) Having suddenly lost the ability to move her limbs, she spat into his eye.

Semi-blinded, he pushed her away to wipe it.

Meghan flew back and dug her feet into the ground. She ended up so close to the edge she began flailing her arms to regain her balance. For a split second she thought she did but then ended up falling off the crater.

* * *

**dom: So there...hmmm that chapter seemed longer when i was writing it...Actually, I'm curious... Ok people, be extreamly honest, i would like to know if anyone thought, even for a small fraction of a second, that i had killed off Meghan. If it isn't too much trouble...Meghan are you alright? **

**Meghan: MORE POWERS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! THE REVIEWERS ARE GOING TO BE SO TICKED AT US YOU KNOW!**

**dom: (to self) and I thought she was going to strangle me for having her lose...(to Meghan) I told you. It all works out, trust me. I've had this story in mind for a long time so...stop yelling at me!**

**Meghan: Read and respond please!**

**dom: And I'll try to get another chapter up before I go!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previosly in the boldface words of "The Heir of Air":_

**_Meghan: MORE POWERS!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! THE REVIEWERS ARE GOING TO BE SO TICKED AT US YOU KNOW!_**

**Sophia Rose Uchiha: Actually, seeing that I'm your only reviewer at the moment I don't think that's a problem.  
****Dragon of magic: It's nice to have you with us Sophia. I hear you came a long way to be with us today.  
****SRU: "two thousand miles and one left turn."  
****DOM: How poetic.  
****Meghan: Yes. Quoteing "Sugarland" is very poetic.  
****SRU: alright, nix the left turn.  
****Meghan: and change miles to feet.  
****DOM: ALL THE SAME,! It's nice to meet someone who enjoys my-  
****Meghan: -clears throat-  
****DOM: rolls eyes OUR story. Would you like to do the honors?  
****SRU: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The ride back was dead silent.  
It seemed like with every moment tension was growing. Meghan desperately wished that the others would yell or at least speak, even if it wasn't to her.

Finally they reached the temple and Raimundo burst out. "What the heck was that!!"

"What's the mater?" Master Fung stepped out and asked calmly.

"I lost a showdown." Meghan said staring at her feet.

"No! Not that!" Rai continued to yell. "Teknetick Toss?"

"I… I don't know. It just happened…I-"

But Master Fung cut her off. "Teknetick Toss? I believe that's an elemental attack for an apprentice."

"You mean like Typhoon Boom?" Rai asked

"And Tsunami Strike?"

"Seismic Kick?"

"And Judulet Flip?" they each named their former elemental attacks.

"Precisely."

"But for what element?" Raimundo continued to inquire. "I think the four elements are taken up."

"Although the four elements water, fire, earth, and wind are indeed the main, and therefor, the strongest elements, there are still physical and metaphorical semi-elements."

"Meda-physa-semi-what?" Rai's head was spinning from the big words.

Master Fung continued. " Physical semi-elements are derived from the main elements. Some examples would be lightning, ice, medal, and air. Metaphorical semi-elements are more…" He fumbled for a good adjective. "Well, not physical…untouchable"

"Untouchable?" Kimiko questioned whose head was also spinning.

"Think body, mind, and spirit. Light and dark even. You can't necessarily see or touch them, but they're still there and you still can feel them. As I was going to say, I believe Tecknetick Toss is a elemental attack for the dragon of magic."

"That seems like a vague element." Meghan placed her hands over her eyes in frustration.

"Probably because it's the mastery of the body, mind, and spirit as one element." Master Fung responded. "It often represents unity. A wonderful thing to have in a temple, but still a semi-element and not exactly mandatory."

"But…Magic?" Raimundo cocked his head.

"Some of our scrolls are…a…loosely translated. And it really dose sounds better then 'The Energy That Occurs When Body, Mind, and Spirit Come Together.'"

"Well that's just great!" Meghan began pacing angrily. "Another ability I have but can't control! Ugh! Dashi said that I was connected here. But it turns out I'm in a totally different category!"

"Wait. Dashi?" Omi looked up at the pacing girl.

"Oh yeah! Did I mention that some grandmaster guy had been invading my dreams for the past few days telling me I'm special! There's no reason for it and even if there was I'll have to figure it out myself! Well isn't that a surprise! This is probably the first strait answer I've gotten about anything and I still have more important unanswered questions! Like…like how come I have this?" she pulled at the elemental pendent and the string broke off. "How come I'm the only one who can use 'its true power'?"

"You were the first to touch it." Clay said simply.

"Ha ha, No no no. It's because I was the first _eligible_ person to touch it! What makes me so special? No idea! All I can get is 'I'm connected'! I can't even do anything right! If it's not one thing it's another. The other day I was shrouded in purple smoke and could kick Omi's butt. Today the elements blew up in my face and I only stand a chance against Jack! Oh but guess I'm metaphorical semi-element whose name was loosely translated instead. How can you say I'm connected if I can't even control oh, I don't know my apparent abilities?"

"You're just not used to everything yet." Kimiko said trying to stop the girl from shouting. But Meghan didn't hear her.

"And even if I could control them, do you guys think I _want_ to be this all powerful, all knowing, …Freak!"

"So is that what you see us as then Meghan!?" Raimundo was yelling again. "Freaks!?"

Meghan froze in mid-step. She had just begun to process what she had said last.

The silence brought back tension. Her mind whirled and only picked up bits and pieces of her surroundings because of it.

She started to back up slowly.

They were staring at her…wait. Were they?  
No.  
Yes.  
What happens?  
What's the answer?  
Yes?  
NO!  
no.  
Walk.  
Move.  
Leave.  
Move!

Fear submitted her to instinct and she ran off. But Raimundo was faster and he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Do you Meghan?"

"NO RAIMUNDO!" Her voice shook as tears made their way down her face. She pushed him, which wouldn't have done anything, but he let her go.

After a minuet they others began to disperse quietly.

As Raimundo walked aimlessly by himself he regained awareness of the blood stained dagger tucked into his robes…

* * *

Meanwhile Chase Young had returned to his palace where Wuya was waiting for him…

"Chaseypoo! What's wrong? You seem…..Tense. She mused rubbing his shoulders.

Chase shook her off and proceeded to his throne. "I grow tired of your female whims Wuya. What do you want?"

"Nothing." She continued to say sweetly as she knelt next to his throne and started stroking his arm. "It's just, you've seemed so paranoid these last few days, and you almost never go after shen gong wu that I was surprised when you went after the Free Fall Feather instead of the Ele-"

"Don't you dare mention that shen gong wu!" Chase pulled his arm away from her.

Wuya stood up only to lean against the throne. "Chase. Tell me what's wrong." She continued placing her hand on his shoulder and making her fingers walk up his hair. But Chase was too busy rambling to himself to notice.

"It just doesn't figure. She can control the pendent. The elements _were_ going to combine until some outside force stopped it. But she still can so she would have to be a heir. But…she's a dragon!

"A Dragon!" Wuya's voice cracked in response to the news. Then realizing she fell out of character slipped back into a gentle voice. "A…a dragon? Well that's indeed interesting."

"And if she's a dragon she can't be a heir." He assured himself.

"Of course not." Wuya reassured him pretending she had no idea what he was talking about. She continued to run her fingers through his hair in a flirty way.

"I only fear," Chase said after a while. "If she _is_ a heir. Which one?"

"How dose your hair get so nice and wavey" Wuya asked smoothly "You must have one _hot_ curling iron" she continued putting an emphasis on the word 'hot' that buzzed in Chase's ear.

The comment reminded him of his challenge, which wound him up again. "That's Enough Wuya!" Chase jumped from his throne and stormed off

He continued walking until the walls in the hallway turned into a series of mirrors. Carefully he moved one to the side and placed his hand on the wall behind it. The mirror behind him sank into the floor revealing a small compartment sized door in the middle of that wall.

As he opened it, Chase's hand went to his side where he was keeping his precious dagger. He realized with terror that it wasn't there. Quickly he tried to recall where he might have lost it. He would have regained it after the showdown. Then he remembered Wuya. She had been acting very suspicious not to mention… Chase shuddered at the thought. Touchy feelly. She must have taken it.

Angrily he imagined he image in one of the nearby mirrors and shattered it. _Don't think you're off the hook Wuya. I'm still onto you!_

* * *

"How is he?"

"Gone" Wuya responded. "Too paranoid to think strait. Should we strike now?"

"Patience m'lady. If he's as bad as you say he is, he probably suspects everybody. Even you. What you've told me changes nothing. Everything is going according to plan." The bean chuckled.

* * *

**DOM: OH GOSH! yeah the Wuya and Chase thing creeped me out as I wrote it! But a friend told me a wise person whos name I can't remember once said. "no tears for the writer, no tears for the reader." i think... So...-shrug-**

**SRU: I believe I told you that.  
DOM: Oh yeah. Thanks for coming Sopheia. If the reveiwers agree maybe I'll have you come on again.  
SRU: but I'm your only reveiwer.  
DOM: oh…..right……see you tomarrow anyway!  
****Meghan: R&R. PLEASE!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meghan: Hey DOM! You know what day it is?!**

**dragon of magic: yes I do. It's-**

**Meghan: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!**

**DOM:...well I was going to say it's the first aniversary of "The Heir of Air" but...i guess that's another way of looking at it. Even though you were in my head years before I started to write this story.**

**Meghan: Yeah but you said that I was brought too life thanks to this website!**

**DOM: True...**

**Meghan: So did you get me a present!?**

**DOM: ...we're going to see Twilight tonight. What more could you want!?**

**Meghan: You know I hate Bella! ...I bet Bob got me a present!**

**DOM: A lot of people do...and I seriously doubt that....**

**Meghan: Now Edward...**

**DOM: ON WITH THE STORY THAT IS TAKEING WAAAY TO LONG TO WRITE!!!...**

**

* * *

**

Meghan crashed through the curtain to her cubical. Not bothering to open or close it instead. She wiped the stupid tears out of her eye. What was wrong with her? She wasn't sad she was angry. Angry with herself. She could fool herself into thinking it was because she blew up at her friends and called them freaks but she knew it wasn't just that. She was angry with herself for having these powers with no explanation. She was angry that she felt weighed down instead of blessed.

"I should have left." She said aloud. "I shouldn't have let Dashi talk me into staying here."

_You control the Elemental Pendent. It would be irresponsible to leave._ He thoughts argued

"It's irresponsible to have these powers with no means to control them."

It's not like you're not trying. There must be a reason why you have perfect control one day and not the next.

"It's because I'm a lousy monk and don't belong here!"

This is the closest thing you've had to a home. You can't deny that to yourself. You're a Xiaolin Apprentice now. Get over it!

Frustrated, Meghan kicked her suitcase only to jump back to hold her stubbed toe. Which just added fuel to her fire. She sat down onto her mat to massage her foot. After a bit of internal cursing, she looked back to see her spilled clothes and possessions on the floor. She crawled over to put them back until she spied a white envelope amongst her belongings. She sat on her knees and gazed for a moment at her name in her mother's elegant script then pulled out the letter and read it.

As she expected, the first side of the paper was full of scoldings and 'if you ever do that to me again's that finally melted down to 'I was so worried about you's and 'I'm so glad your safe's What finally got Meghan's attention was:

…I know living at the temple will be difficult but don't give up. I know that you will feel more at home there than here. You have lineage there Meghan. Unfortunately, exactly how has been lost throughout the generations. I just didn't realize it was important enough for you to be dragged back to the temple because of it. Keep safe and write when you can. I know you will do your best!

Love,  
Mom …

"Tell me something I don't know Mom!" Meghan practically shouted as she crumpled up the note and threw it. That was another thing that frustrated her. "HOW! What's the connection!?"

Meghan's fuming came to a halt when she heard someone coming into the room. She remained curled up in the back corner and listened to the person's footsteps echo into one of the rooms next to her.

* * *

The next thing Meghan knew, she was blinded by the white light that appeared when Dashi did. She must have fallen asleep.

"So…" Dashi beamed. "How was your day?"

"Oh don't give me that Dashi!" Meghan said bitterly. "Since all reality says I should have died twice today, I think you owe me answers."

"Ah, but you didn't. So technically, I don't." he smirked.

"Dashi! I-"

"You'd actually be surprised what you can live through. I remember this one time, Kay-Jing and I were out hiding the Lasso Boa-Boa, when-"

"Dashi!!! I just want answers to my questions!"

"You know what question I want answered? How come nobody gives a damn I'm dead?!!"

Meghan fell silent at the un-Dashi-like statement. It wasn't a yell but it hit her like one. She exhaled her remaining conflict. "What do you mean Dashi?" she continued in a defeated voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be the observant one?" When the girl still gave him a questioning look he continued. "It never crossed your mind to wonder why Guan is alive after fifteen-hundred years and I'm-"

"Wait a minuet!" Meghan interrupted. "Master Monk Guan is still alive!?"

A bit surprised that the girl hadn't know this, Dashi allowed a few moment for the pieces to click together.

"So," Meghan looked up after a few moments. "If Master Monk Guan is still alive after over fifteen-hundred years of age…why aren't you?"

The pause following the question was dramatic. Only to be followed by Dashi's shrug, which seemed to say 'I have no idea. Duh!!!'

"I don't know." Dashi said. "Which means my death wasn't a result of natural causes and or I didn't see it coming."

"So that's why I'm here?" Meghan asked. "You want me to play detective for your death?"

There was a hint of sarcasm back in her voice, so Dashi decided to clarify (for once)

"Meghan, when the shen gong wu started to activate, you were not chosen to become a dragon. But now I have chosen you to solve the mysterious plot hole of my death and then fulfill the destiny you will be entrusted. (Ugh. Almost anyway)

"But how?" the girl asked in a weak voice.

"The answers you will need are hidden in the temple somewhere, but that's all I know." Dashi then saw the girl's discouraged face as new questions as well as old one came back to her. Quickly he pulled her into a hug. "I know it's a lot to ask for but I know you'll find a way." He whispered.

Meghan was surprised by the sudden embrace but quickly lapsed into it. She hugged him back but was disappointed by what she felt. Though she really shouldn't have been surprised, it was exactly like hugging someone in a dream. You feel the pressure but not the warmth. She just couldn't feel the comfort her was trying to give her.

The mind works oddly when it's in a dream and these conversations did not change that. The strangest thoughts came to Meghan during this moment. Meghan thought dumbly about what I might have felt like to hug Dashi in the flesh. To feel exactly what he wanted her to feel. And yet, for some reason she imagined that it would be the most familiar thing in the world.

_What could have ever happened to take this man away from me?_ She thought.

Meghan wasn't sure if Dashi had heard that last thought because he had seemed to have faded. Soon she had woken up.

* * *

Dashi watched quietly as Meghan faded away in his arms. He turned around in surprise to see that someone had been watching them.

"Raimundo! What are you doing here so soon?!"

* * *

"I went to bed earl-" Raimundo stopped figuring he shouldn't have to explain himself in his own dream. "I mean, who are you and what are you doing here!?"

The man seemed to be disappointed. "I'm hurt Raimundo. Did you honestly think I was just this insane old man who likes to live in puzzle boxes?"

Without a word, Raimundo's face slowly changed to one of confusion, then shock, then finally stopped at embarrassment. "Oooooooh. Well…….no. but….yeah a little." He responded.

Dashi made what sounded like a pained groan and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"Well, can you really blame me? I mean, it's the only thing that's really associated with you. Heck, the only time I've actually seen you was in a puzzle box."

Dashi, whose whole hand had covered his face now, looked through his fingers and smiled. "Alright alright, good point. I get it, you defeat the most terrible evil of your time and the only thing people remember you by is that you did it. Nobody cares what the heck happened to you afterwards."

"Is that really the only reason Meghan is here?"

Dashi tilted his head as if he wanted Rai to answer that question on his own. After a long silence he commented. "Wow, I must have forgotten how powerful her mind powers were."

"What?!"

"Nevermind. It's not _too_ important. I just thought you would have figured it out by now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!? WHY MUST YOU TEMPLE DREAM STALKING APPERITIONS BE SO CRYPTIC WHEN YOU TALK TO PEOPLE!? AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG TO TELL MEGHAN WHAT SHE WAS DOING HERE!!!?"

Dashi was unfazed by the shouts. In fact, he snickered "Because it's fun. Duh!!!" Steam seemed to come out from Rai's red head from shouting. "Well look at it from my point of view." Dashi continued, grinning. "I've had my own share of Xiaolin dream stalking apparitions. Now that I am one, I'm going to be cryptic every chance I get. You would do the same thing."

"…………..Yeah I guess I would." Raimundo admitted, grinning as well. "So what are you doing in _my _dreams now?"

"To tell you to help her. And then I was going to 'unknowingly' give you a cryptic hint that won't make any sense until you find it will be the last piece of the puzzle."

"Well that wasn't very cryptic."

"Wait for it…" Dashi then sighed. "She so much like her…it's amazing."

"Who?"

Dashi seemed to be starring into something non-existent. He was also fading. He seemed to be in pain as he spoke. "Beautiful wind. My…my beautiful wind."

"What?! What are you talking about?" But Dashi had disappeared leaving Raimundo alone in the white room. Still, he thought he could feel another presence as a non-existent breeze softly blew on his face.

**

* * *

**

**DOM: You know what's sad?.....It's been exactly a year...and I'VE FINALLY INTRODUCED THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!!! -sigh- This is definately going to be rewriten when I finish. ...A year! UGH!**

**Meghan: ^_^ R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**dragon of magic: oh, it's been too long, I know. So instead of stateing excuses that none of you will honestly care about anyway, I'll just state these three things.**

**I am so so so sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter is worth it.  
Thank you all very very much for your patience.  
And we can all thank Meghan for nagging me every night before I went to sleep for the last eight months. **

* * *

Meghan peeked into the kitchen. Her heart was pounding more than ever. She had been up the rest of the night trying to figure out what she was going to say but she had nothing. Nothing but the blunt truth.

The four Wudai Warriors were all sitting at the table with their backs to the doorway. Their movements seemed to be synchronized. They would all lift their utensils, chew, and swallow at the same time. They were a united front and that was probably what intimidated Meghan the most.

Meghan took two deep breaths and held her third. Gingerly, she stepped into the kitchen. She opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was "Uh…umm…"

No one acknowledged the new presence. Not even one ear pricked.

Taking and interest to her feet she struggled to continue. "…I…I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I…I didn't mean to…I…I was out of line loosing my temper on you like that. I'm so sorry."

There was no reaction. Their rhythmic movements didn't even falter.

Meghan dropped her head lower in defeat. Deciding she wasn't hungry, she did her best not to sprint as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Raimundo kept his eating pace, his face expressionless. The others did the same.

_Who does she think she is anyway?! Miss Mary sunshine who would always be loved no matter what? I don't care what Dashi said. Just because some dead guy came in a dream and told me to work with her, doesn't mean I have to like it…or even do it for that matter… _For some misplaced reason, 'Freak' was a difficult word to shrug off.

Rai's train of thought was broken by Master Fung's voice in the doorway.

"It's time for a training session my young monks."

The young monks got up from the table and subconsciously lined up in front of him but none seemed to want to look at him or each other.

"Where's-"

"WE GOT A HOT ONE!"

Master Fung was interrupted by Dojo's scream as he burst through the kitchen to the outside.

"Seriously, extremely powerful one guys! I'll explain on the way!" he called as he enlarged.

Master Fung nodded to his students and they started off. Dojo was gone before even one second had passed.

"They didn't even bring the scroll. I wonder what kind of power this shen gong wu could possess." He wondered out loud as he made his way to the scroll room to cure his curiosity.

Just before he got there, however, he noticed the one left behind in all the urgency.

* * *

Meghan was trying to take her mind of things by sweeping some steps. The one she was working on had been spotless for about five minutes now.

"Perhaps you would like to have a lesson with me." She heard Master Fung's voice address her.

"Where are the others?" She asked him.

"They are out searching for a new shen gong wu." He replied simply.

"Without me?" She asked before she could stop herself. "I mean yeah, without me. I'm only an apprentice and I lost the last one after all."

"I don't believe it has much to do with that."

Meghan decided he didn't mean that in the way she was thinking.

"Ah!" Master Fung broke the proceeding silence. "I was wondering if you would like this back." He held out the Elemental Pendent with the broken string. "You dropped it during your struggle with Raimundo." He explained when Meghan's hand jumped to her throat.

"Thank you." She said as she help up her hair so he could tie it back on.

It winked in the late morning sun and seemed to sigh with content as it rested nicely below her neck.

"So now you like me huh?" She scowled to it.

"Your energy does seem more on par with it today than yesterday." Master Fung agreed.

"Energy?"

"Chi, essence, aura, whichever you prefer."

"I don't really feel any different."

"Are you sure? You don't feel like your strength is coming from a different source compared to yesterday?"

Meghan tried to remember how she had felt when she used her strength in the passing weeks.

"I kinda feel like I did when I first came here." She realized. "Like I could do a lot of things someone else couldn't on instinct. It almost felt like an out of body experience. Where as yesterday, everything came from me and what I have learned here…mostly anyway…"

"There are two pools of energy in your body, Meghan. One too many. It seems to me that your body keeps itself in check by sealing one of them away. If it didn't, the effects would probably similar to those when Omi had tried to absorb the powers of all four elements."

Meghan hadn't heard that story but it sounded bad…and surprisingly, not out of Omi's character.

"So what do I do about it?" she asked him.

"I suggest learning to work with the switching and not against it. Acceptance is the first step in finding out who you are. And finding out who you are is the first step in finding out what you are meant to do."

Meghan nodded confidently. "So, shall we start our lesson together?"

"That was the lesson."

"What?"

"Didn't the wise saying at the end tell you that? Perhaps something more metaphorical is needed."

No no no. It's okay I get it!"

"Ah, but if you understand the lesson before the climax, then I haven't given it properly."

"Yeah but the climax isn't coming anytime soon. So thanks BYE!"

And Meghan was gone before Master Fung could utter one of his famous Chinese sayings.

* * *

When Meghan stopped running she found herself in the middle of a training area where a straw dummy hung. Realizing she still held the broom in her hand, she decided to ruff it up a bit. As she predicted, her attacks were instinctively swift and stylish again. Even her 'perfect' Lotus Strike was back, making the dummy swing around the pole it was tied to a few times.

However, as hard as she tried, she could not manipulate it like she did Chase the day before. All her efforts ended with her gasping for breath because she forgot to breathe, concentrating so hard.

She decided to quit when the dummy's stitched in smile started mocking her. Whose idea was it to sow smiles on dummies' faces anyway?

As she cooled down she reflected on her most recent dream and composed a very important list.

_Things I Know & Things I Need to Find Out_

_Thing I know: Sometimes I have the power of a Dragon. Other times it's whatever power is required to control the Pendent._

_Thing I need to find out: What is this other power?_

_Thing I know: I am not here to go trouping around for shen gong wu_

_Thing I need to find out: So what is my connection with the temple?_

_Thing I know: I am here to find out how the greatest of Xiaolin Dragons died_

_Thing I need to find out: How did Dashi die and how do I find out?_

_Thing I know: I can't do this on my own…_

Meghan's thoughts paused as a highly audible sound came from her stomach.

_Thing I need to find out: Why am I not in the kitchen eating? I'm starving……_

* * *

"I don't get it. I have never _ever_ been air sick in my entire life." Raimundo insisted woosily as Dojo landed in front of the temple. He started to slowly and carefully dismount.

"I told you not to use the Hoax Horseshoe." Dojo told him sternly, pushing him the rest of the way off. "It creates more bad luck than good luck for the user."

"Sure, and I told Kimi to be careful not to set the barn on fire and cause a stampede. And we all know how wonderfully she listened." Rai retorted, landing painfully on his butt.

"I said I was sorry." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "One of my sparrows got away from me. Besides, if you're going to blame someone for that, blame Jack. It was his doing."

Omi hopped off Dojo holding the horseshoe, which was still glowing a sinister red. "So, let me receive this as a line…"

There was a pause.

"Get it strait?" Clay tried.

"Quite right." Omi continued. "The Hoax Horseshoe creates good luck for the user but in return creates bad luck immediately afterwards."

"Correct." Dojo said.

"So why didn't it return to normal after Raimundo fell in that cow cake?"

"Cow pie." Clay corrected, grinning.

"That too."

"Because the amount of bad luck it gives has to be equal to the amount to good luck you use it for." Dojo explained. "For example, Jack used the horseshoe to dodge your attempt at stealing it from him and evade Kimiko's sparrows. In return one of the sparrows swerved and landed in a hay bale causing the barn fire. Startled by the flames he dropped it and it fell into Raimundo's possession."

"Then I used the horseshoe so that everyone would get out of the barn fire safely, and making sure I wouldn't have one on MY FACE! in the process."

"Thus, the four of us, Dojo, Jack, and the barn animals are not burned to a crisp like Jesse's favorite burger." Clay concluded.

"And Raimundo has to an endure an string of bad luck to make up for the twenty organisms he saved. What a selfless hero." Kimiko laughed.

"Well, there goes my plan of using this shen gong wu for the slots." Rai sighed.

"Like I said. Selfless."

"Well, It seems like Raimundo will be having a tough time with our training session today." Master Fung spoke, seeming to appear out a nowhere, yet had just heard the whole story.

"Yeah," Rai groaned, standing up and then immediately tripping onto his face. "You think I could sit this one out?"

"No." Master Fung answered with out the slightest bit of consideration.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko followed Master Fung to their training area and Dojo started off in the other direction. Raimundo lagged behind as he continued to manage tripping over nothing.

* * *

"Have a nice trip?" He heard someone say the eighth time he did so. He looked up to see Meghan sitting at the kitchen table eating leftover pizza from the other night. Confused, Rai studied his surroundings from the floor.

"How did I end up in the kitchen?"

Meghan shrugged. "I don't know. Where are you supposed to be?"

"I…I was following Master Fung for training but…This is more bizarre than bad luck."

"Perhaps the bad luck is running into me." She said absentmindedly but not in a way of self pity. "Have a seat."

"No thanks I think I'm better off down here. Can I have a slice of that?"

Meghan handed him the last slice in the box. "You still mad?"

"More sore than mad." Rai admitted, sitting up and taking a bite. "Still, I figure I have enough things to worry about."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are. Just try not to step on anyone's toes for a bit." Rai went to take another bite when the cheese suddenly slid off. "Ah, com'on! How is that possible? It's not even warm! Stupid shen gong wu."

Meghan handed him some napkins, holding back a snicker, but seemed to decide not to ask.

"So are you training with us?" Rai asked as he cleaned up.

"No, I've had my lesson for today." She smiled.

"Really."

" 'Acceptance is the first step in finding out who you are. And finding out who you are is the first step in finding out what you are meant to do.' "

Raimundo looked up to Meghan as he remembered last night's dream. "So do you know what you're meant to do?"

Meghan sighed. "Vaguely…but…not how to do it." After a long silence, She looked him in the eye for the first time that day. "Will you help me?"

Rai swallowed his pizza crust. "Well...You know……"

Meghan deflated. "Forget it."

"It's kind of hard to forget when your dreams keep nagging every night. And frankly, when dead people ask you to do something, it's probably best to do it."

Meghan's eyes widened. However, she couldn't express her thanks because Clay came into the kitchen.

"Rai, what are you doing here?"

"I kinda got lost." Rai told him sheepishly as he stood up.

"Lost or hungry?" He didn't wait for a response. "Come on, the others have already started."

Rai followed him and managed to slam into the wall next to the door way before exiting.

Meghan chuckled softly to herself and mumbled under her breath. "Nice one Pedrosa."

* * *

**Again, thank you, sorry, and thank you. Hope to hear from you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Meghan: -in dom's ear- Haaappy biirthdaay tooooo meee**

**dragon of magic: shuut it! yeap...another year...**

**Meghan: only two chapters...**

**dom: -sigh- It just takes longer. Plus now that we're into the mystery part, i have to make sure the information in each chapter has just the right amount and is presented well. **

**Meghan: Also the reader should know that this person -knocks on dom's head- know's nothing about Chinese culture or the time period this deals with so names and events are suffering under her American stereotypical....**

**dom: Just say stupidity...**

**Meghan: Stupidity. ^_^ **

**dom: ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"Ayayay!" Rai heard Meghan exclaim from her cubical when the group came in from training two days later. "What happened to you?!"

All four of them were sporting Omi's head-shapeing icepacks as well as scraps and bruises along their arms and legs.

"Raimundo somehow managed to grab at a rock on the climbing wall that did not exist." Omi glared at him almost disbelievingly.

"We were tied together so we were pulled down with him." Kimiko explained.

"It's not everyday one gets to survive an eighty foot drop." Clay added cynically.

"At least it's not as bad as yesterday when the rope over the lava pool snapped." Rai winced, rubbing the memory it had left on his behind.

He looked over to the wall that divided his and Clay's room. Clay had hung The Hoax Horseshoe there with the tips up as a joke, but it had a tendency of falling upside-down.

It also proved to be a good indicator of how much longer he would have to suffer. What used to be a blazon red was now a pale orange and Dojo had said that when it turned back to a rusted brown, his luck would be back to normal.

_Which may or may not have been that great to begin with._ Rai thought pessimistically, as a hanging light bulb dropped onto his head, breaking his ice helmet.

"I HATE THIS THING!" He shouted as he tore the horseshoe from its peg and threw it against the opposite wall. Unfortunately, and in hindsight, predictably, it bounced off the wall and conked Rai square in the face.

When the circling birds cleared, Rai sat up with a rusted horseshoe in his hands and a horseshoe shaped dent in his forehead. (tips down)

"You alright Rai?" Meghan asked as she and the rest of the team crouched down next to him.

"Mmmm…I guess so." He groaned, flinching as Omi placed a standard sized ice pack on the imprint.

"It's kinda funny if you think about it." Kimiko grinned. "Wasn't this what you were using the Hoax Horseshoe to prevent in the first place?"

"More or less." Clay nodded.

"Well you know what they say, an eye for an eye, a horseshoe for a horseshoe." Meghan laughed.

The others smiled but the atmosphere remained fairly awkward.

"Well, glad that's finally over." Kimiko stretched. After they helped Raimundo into his room they each retired to their own.

Meghan, however, continued to linger outside Raimundo's room. He noticed this and flashed her a thumbs up. "Don't worry! I'll be fine. I've taken harder blows before."

"I believe it." Meghan replied. She paused as if trying to work up the courage to ask something. "So, since you're not magically obliged to be toppled over by a book case anymore, does that mean you can help me research in the library?"

Rai cocked his head. "It's been two days. I'm surprised you haven't found anything yet."

"I can't make heads or tails of the system here!" She sighed, leaning against the wall. "Seriously, I tried looking up 'Dashi' and all I found was an article about a Japanese broth!"

"That's right! Kimiko thought his name was funny at our first history lesson!" Rai remembered, chuckling. "But yeah, now that I think of it, the system is a bit difficult. It's organized by author not subject."

"Haaa?!?"

"Don't worry. We have an off day from training tomorrow so we can check out the library together after chores."

"Alright! Thanks Rai!"

"Speaking of training, where have you been?"

"Oh!" Meghan laughed. "Master Fung noticed Omi wasn't waking me up before dawn to show me 'standard apprentice techniques' anymore. So he took the empty time slot."

"Learning anything?"

"We're trying to figure out if there's a pattern to the energy sealing. I think it just switches every day but Master Fung says it's too early to tell for sure. Then we also have to deduced which ability comes from which energy pool."

"And if I know Master Fung, In the meantime, it's gotta be meditation, meditation, meditation." Rai joked.

"It's quite the challenge at four in the morning." She confirmed. "Well, get some rest. After your painful three days you deserve it. Good night….and good luck!"

"Ha ha…"

As Meghan disappeared behind the curtain door, Raimundo flopped down on his pillow. The pain that followed reminded him of what was underneath it. He lifted the pillow to reveal the dagger he had taken from Chase Young during his Showdown with Meghan.

He didn't know what, but something told him to hold on to it. Whatever it was, it was the only thing keeping him from chucking it. It was as simple as a dagger could be. It had no intricate designs, no symbols, no shinny metal yet, no rust.

It was as if the dagger was suspended in time from when it was used. And it most definitely had been used.

Rai shuddered at the thought and placed it away from his sleeping area.

He hated the thing and he hated its evil aura. So why did he want to keep it near him? Why did he want to study it? Why did it feel…important?

* * *

"Alright, First thing's first." Meghan was brought out of her trance by Raimundo's voice. She and Rai were in the library, which was larger and even more stacked with scrolls than she remembered.

She followed Rai down the center aisle to the back window where the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu sat when not in use.

Raimundo grinned and opened the scroll. "We need to check for short cuts before we do any _work_."

Meghan laughed and took the other end of the scroll. "Let's see. Mantis Flip Coin, Two Ton Tunic, nope. Hey! I've never heard of the Sands of Time! Who has that?"

"We do…or at least Omi does……in the future."

"Huh?"

"Long story. Point is, we can't get to it without messing with reality. It runs off the concept of parallel time lines."

"Okay so that's out." There was a long pause, which was only broken by the ruffling sound of the scroll as they read it.

"What about this?" Meghan pointed to one Rai had passed.

He furrowed his brow. "The Crystal Glasses only allow the user to see into the future."

"Yes, but we could use the Reversing Mirror to see into the past!"

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?!!"

"I mean, it's been done. When combined with the Reversing Mirror, The Crystal Glasses create a false vision of the future."

"But that's not the exact opposite of what it does!"

"Maybe not, but it's cannon so there's nothing we can do about it."

"It looks like we're out of shen gong wu then." Meghan sighed.

Raimundo nodded. "If you don't count the Hodoku Mouse, there isn't any other active shen gong wu that has to do with time."

"Dashi must have learned his lesson."

"Third time's the charm."

"So now what?"

Raimundo lowered his head in defeat. "Research."

It was a difficult process. The time period they were searching for was quite a foggy one. Even with Raimundo, the system still baffled them.

Meghan was starting to become so frustrated with the myriad of names under 'Chang' and 'Lee' that she realized her rantings of impatience were dipping in and out between Portuguese and English.

Rai noticed this too and chuckled. "You talk so quickly when you're upset, that I'm surprised I actually caught all of that!"

"I didn't swear did I?" She asked sheepishly.

"No, but you were headed that way." He paused and glanced at the clock. "And it's no wonder. It's two-o clock. No doubt you're twice as irritable when you're hungry."

"Meghan felt herself turn red with embarrassment as her stomach grumbled. Darn low blood sugar induced stress!

As they took a break for lunch, Meghan wondered if Raimundo was starting to remember who she was. She ended up shrugging off the thought. Now was not the time for such things. They were focussing on a different past.

* * *

It was a good hour after their break, when Raimundo found something useful.

"Look!" He exclaimed happily as he placed a leather-bound book on the cluttered table.

Meghan smiled at the title. "_Famous People and Events of the Fifth Century._ Why couldn't we find this sooner?!"

"It was in the Y section." Rai said simply pointing at the author. "Yu Lee."

"We're at the end of the alphabet already?"

"Actually, I skipped a lot." Rai admitted.

Deciding not to argue, they found Dashi's name in the index and opened up to his page.

"If we know when he died, then maybe we'll have a better idea of what to look for." Meghan said hopefully as the scanned the page.

The top looked something like this:

(Note: This article is about the warrior Grand Master Dashi. For the cookery ingredient, please see Yu Lee's recipe book _Cuisine of the Asian Influence_)

Grand Master Dashi

? - ?

(Sometime in the early 500's AD)

"……You're kidding me." Meghan's eyes narrowed.

Raimundo read the article aloud.

"Grand Master Dashi is a legendary hero said to have saved his village and possibly the world from the Haylin Earth witch Wuya (see page 667). Although little is known about Dashi after Wuya's defeat, a temple said to be founded by him continues to pass on the legendary fighting styles and teachings of him and his equally famous companions Master Monks Guan and Chase (later Chase the Young)."

Raimundo looked up. "That has a odd ring to it, don't you think? Master Monk Chase?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere, I suppose." Meghan sighed, reading over his shoulder.

"Now that I see it though, it does seem weird." Raimundo turned to the indicated page for Chase Young. "Chase is a soulless reptile with a potion that keeps him young forever. So there's no questioning why he's alive. Guan on the other hand," He turned to Guan's page, which had considerably more information than the other two combined, including a definite birth year. "Is 1526 years old and still kicking. Maybe we're searching the wrong question. Instead, of how Dashi died, we should be asking what's keeping Guan alive."

Meghan didn't seem to be listening. She was starring out the window deep in thought.

"For some reason," She spoke after a few minutes. "that doesn't seem strange to me. But it feels like there's something missing…The temple was founded on the base of the teachings of Dashi, Guan, and Chase right?"

"That's what the book says." Rai agreed.

Meghan continued to look out the window. Kimiko was playing her new video game while Omi was helping Clay practice his lasso by acting as an agile target.

She turned back to Raimundo. "But the temple teaches four Dragons-to-be, four sets of teachings."

"You think we're missing a person?"

Meghan nodded.

* * *

The search took a separate direction from their original intentions. However, Raimundo was not nearly as passionate about this new objective as Meghan was, and retired around eleven at night.

The Yu Lee book had many fascinating entries about artists, mathematicians, and even the occasional thief who had managed to steal their way to infamousy. But nothing specifically pointed to another companion of Dashi's.

Around four in the morning, Master Fung had found Meghan snoozing over what appeared to be an essay by an old student suggesting a fourth founder of the Xiaolin Temple. He smiled fondly at it before setting his voice to 'dream intruding mode.'

"I was wondering where you were yesterday. It's time for your lesson Megha-."

"I WASN'T SLEEPING WHILE MEDITATEING AGAIN!!!" Meghan leaped five feet in the air before taking the situation in account.

Master Fung blinked. "Again?…..Good to keep in mind." He clapped Meghan on the head fondly and picked up the essay before continuing. "What an interesting concept." He said after scanning it. "What brought this interest on?"

Meghan didn't know what to say. It was difficult to explain anything they had done yesterday…especially at four in the morning. "Something felt…missing." She said quietly.

"That would be because there is." Master Fung said mater of factly. "Something I have striven to correct durring my time at this temple. The presence of women is missing in these shelves. Even the one who helped defeat Wuya and found this Temple. Her name was Kay-Jing and that fact that she was the first seriously trained earth Dragon means she very well could have been the one to literally found the stone we walk upon. Her absence is a shame."

"How do you know about her Master Fung?" Meghan asked with interest.

"Dojo told me."

Meghan's felt like a block of stupidity had knocked her backward. She and Raimundo had spent a good part of the morning looking for shortcuts. Yet Dojo, a being that was most likely THERE at the event they were searching for, had never appeared in their thoughts.

Master Fung seemed to be able to see this 'block of stupidity' image in her mind's eye, because he chuckled. "You should speak with him sometime. He knows much more about our founders than these scrolls do."

Meghan nodded.

"…after your lesson." He added. "And from now on, no sleeping in between."

Meghan grinned continued her daily speech about how it would be better for energies to focus when the sun was actually up as she followed him out. However, whether it be from the lack of sleep, or true excitement about what she was going to learn, Meghan neglected to notice her master's connection to the essay she had been reading prevoiusly....

The name at the top of the paper read: Rene A, Fung

* * *

**Meghan: .....Why do i feel like that last line was supposed to be a bad joke?**

**dom: Probably beacuse it is....i hope somebody figures it out before my next update. The answer will be in the next chapter. See you then!**

**Meghan: Thank you for your patience and please R&R! **


End file.
